LinchPin
by FyrByrd-X
Summary: When history always moves forward with you at the center of it all, decisions you make tend to be freakin' important don'tcha kno? As is the case with one known as Uzumaki Naruto. Darkish! Naruto, Strong! Naruto. This story will most probably be bipolar. VERY BI-Polar.


Chapter 1

Yeah, this story is **jank**, but i just wanted it to get a few chapters, before i abandon it. It had such a bright future! Oh, how they die so young! Oh the horror!

This is supposed to be kinda grungy, gritty and dark; focusing on the simmering cesspool of the ninja world. Naruto is supposed to be a kind of compass that directs the flow of events. e.g: he buys a pack of tissues and condoms for some reason, and Ne(Danzo) decides, _also, _for some reason that he needs more durable soldiers with extensive chakra pools: then BAM! Naruto gets kidnapped and replaced with a drone (you know, from the Danzo-Orochimaru alliance) and then gets forcibly drafted into Root, then when he is old enough and experienced enough is made to impregnate his mission partner, then branded a traitor. He becomes a missing-nin who is hell-bent on Root's downfall. Then finds love in an unlikely place, lives a solitary life with his new boo and kids. The End.

Yeah. Something like that.

Just read this, hit me up if you want to adopt this, and i might just help you beta it. I'm not being cocky, just a bit lethargic, and not enough access to the Internet.

* * *

An old toad momentarily blew thick tobacco smoke from his mouth and nostrils, relishing in the heady feeling it never failed to bring, that temporary euphoric sensation which made his bones feel less like rusted axles and more like the dynamos they were in his youth. He remembered how he could leap half a mile in one jump, and how he had dominated the battle field as the then boss summon.

He was shaken from his reverie by someone's harkla (1).

"Excuse me, Elder Sage. The young human, Jiraiya-chan, as you requested has come." Elder Fukusaku; a small toad in contrast to how old he was, spoke.

"Oh? Who are you again?" The oldest toad questioned as he, unknown to everyone else, toyed with them to see their reactions. As the smaller toad sputtered and tried to make him 'remember' who they were. When he had had enough, he coughed out some smoke to draw attention to himself.

"Jiraiya-chan. I have divined through the crystal ball that one of your students- yes you, close ya trap, gaki- will either bring peace to the world or cause chaos on a scale so immense that I cannot express in words that are known to mortals." The Elder Toad Sage said in a forebodingly dark voice with dark vapours wafting off his body. He suddenly brightened.

"Don't worry though; you have a lot of time to prepare for this. Now scurry along midget, I have things I have to get back to." The Elder Toad Sage announced flippantly as Fukusaku reverse summoned his person to the Konoha training field he had been practicing in. Upon arrival, Jiraiya was beset by a harried Sarutobi who kept prodding his person and asking questions while Jiraiya himself scratched the back of his head while promising to never try it again.

He however forgot about the prophecy when his teammates came back for the continuation of previous lesson.

* * *

The prophecy was not to be remembered until several years later when he found a group of three orphaned children in Ame during the Second of the Great Ninja War, where he and his teammates earn the title of 'Densetsu no Sannin' in their fight with Hanzo no Salamander. They were two boys, Yahiko and Nagato, and a girl named Konan. After training them for a little over two years, he left them to their own vices, after thoroughly imparting his belief in the possibility of world peace and an end to fighting and suffering. Unfortunately they lost sight of what they fought for, slowly becoming unknowing puppets in a dark scheme by possessive male dryad.

* * *

The prophecy once again took root in the form of another called Namikaze Minato, a blonde haired blue eyed young man whose determination and mental fortitude made the prophecy an almost-reality. Too bad that he had to give his life in exchange for the sealing of the Kyuubi no Kitsune on the day of birth of his first and only child, because of a misguided teen, a manic old man and the schemes of the _same_ thousand year old living plant who just wanted his mommy back after she was sealed by her two sons while she had rampaged and was destroying lives and scaring their planet for centuries, incidentally bringing about the acquirement of chakra by the human populace through her Rin'negan-ified first twin son.

The deal made, Minato sacrificed his soul to power one of the most ingenious pieces of fuuinjutsu in the elemental nations, dooming his son to a life of misery and loneliness. One Uzumaki Naruto, a jinchuuriki, a loner and pariah, a genius and the one the Elder Toad Sage spoke of; The Chosen One.

Meet Uzumaki Naruto, the child Spoken of By the prophecy.

Uzumaki Naruto, the one who will direct the flow of the churning Sea of Sand known as History.

Uzumaki Naruto, the one whose path opens and/or closes the paths of all who live and breathe in the elemental nations.

Uzumaki Naruto, The Linchpin.

* * *

A/N:

_Sorry. Posted this with Dad's PC, 'cause mine is not browsin'. Anyway, i thought i'd try my hand at writing a dark Naruto story, and also 'cause i find TGfics interesting, there will be subtle elements of that here. Review, PM, this story i just write wen i have little inspiration for my other stories. Such story. Much good  
_


End file.
